Returning Home
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: She had been away for six years after being forced away from the only home she had ever known and from the demon that held her heart. Yet now upon returning she finds that home and demon in dire straits. It will take everything she has to take down a power hungry hawk demon, access ancient magic, and finally return the favor to the man who saved her. In theory. Older Rin/Sess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that I've had for a while and just now finished up. Of course, its older Rin/Sess, my favorite pairing of all time, but here's a little background on my little world I've created for them: **

**Its after the battle with Naraku and Sesshomaru brought Rin and Jaken back to the castle. ****At that time, Rin is 9. Five years later, Sesshomaru takes a mate, who then decides to try to do away with Rin. Discreetly of course. Rin decides to leave and goes north, where she runs into two sword masters (those who know the series will probably figure out who they are easy enough. ****I know Inuyasha killed them, but they are my favorite villains and thus I brought them back to life..again.) who train her.**

**She finds out she's half-demon, which will be explained, and stays there for 5 years. After she completes her final sword trial, she goes to the east to study with Kaede and Kagome for a year. I made Inuyasha Lord of the East, just because I find it amusing. The rest is explained about her journey. Rated T for mild cursing (Rin has a sailors mouth), and very slight smut, nothing really dirty. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Have you heard of the recent attacks?"

"Of course! Who hasn't? And it all started when that bloody queen took the throne."

"Have you heard what the Lady of the West has done now? If she keeps it up she will make Lord Inuyasha look like a genius."

Conversation flowed through the market in the muggy southern town, practically floating on the air. A travel worn figure passed through the people, not making contact but listening with an attentive ear to all the gossip.

The figure was clothed in white and green traveling robes with a hood covering her hair and face lending her the air of mystery. She had a pack slung over her shoulder and a short sheath hung on her back under the pack.

Walking to a residence, she quietly asked for board for the night and paid extra for the best room. The owner nodded and let her in, not thinking much of her except that she was a traveler seeking a room for the night and that the added tip would allow him and his family to eat well for a while.

The woman settled into her room, sliding her pack off and taking off her hood to shake out her long mass of hair. In the fading light, you could see that she was a beauty, with an elegant tanned face, prominent cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes, which were a deep brown. Her neck was long and smooth, with a small scar on the side near her jugular.

Her mind, though wasn't on her looks as she gathered her bathing gear so she could go wash the road grime off of her. Why was there such trouble in the West? Had she been in the coastal north and east so long that something had happened to Lord Sesshomaru of the West?

The women had talked of a Lady, for she knew that the Lord had been mated to a hawk demon from the south, where the traveler was currently staying since she had taken the long way in from Inuyasha's home in the east, but the Lord of the West would hand over the reins of his land to no one.

Why did they speak of a stupid hawk demon ruling the powerful West? She would find out in the baths, when she gleaned more from the gossip pool.

* * *

"Oh you must have been far north not to have heard, miss." Rin tried not to roll her eyes as the excitable bath servant chattered beside her. Rin had come to the bathhouse to clean up and figure out what all she had missed.

It seemed she had missed more than she had thought for it seemed someone else was ruling the West. "You see, miss, a year ago the Lord Sesshomaru disappeared from the public eye. No one was sure what had happened and people were getting scared."

The woman made herself comfortable beside Rin, since Rin was paying her for her time she might as well rest while being paid for it.

"Then the Lady of the West came out and said her mate had fallen ill to a terrible illness that left him in an eternal sleep. Until he awoke, she would rule the West. No one believed this illness, let me tell you miss, because Milord Sesshomaru had ruled us for many a century and had never fallen ill.

One of the servants had snuck out of the castle and told the village head priest what really happened before fleeing east to Lord Inuyasha's realm. It seems that the Lady of the West was tired of being only a token to secure an alliance.

So she cast a spell on Lord Sesshomaru, one that is said to be from the Black Books of Magick that she got from her brother, who is a known black magick sorcerer.

So now, Lord Sesshomaru resides in his master room, where the Lady is not able to go because of the magick of the castle, asleep until someone, or thing, is able to wake him up. Unfortunately, the Lady wrecks havoc in the realm while he sleeps, because she seems to have no ability at all to run a realm.

No one can get in to wake up Lord Sesshomaru because the castle won't let anyone in to see Lord Sesshomaru and no one knows how to wake him.

And that is all you missed."

The woman beamed, being entirely to cheerful for such a depressing story, and proud of herself for the recitation. Rin looked at her as she rubbed soap into her hair. "How do you know all this if you are but a simple village girl?"

The girl shrugged and shouldered her basket of towels as she stood. "I listen. It seems that just because I seem empty headed and female that people think I can't hear. Good day miss and thanks for the rest."

Rin smiled and nodded at the woman and finished cleaning herself. A few minutes later she was dressed in a pair of her haori pants, white, and an emerald green shirt. Shouldering her sword, she left the bathhouse and went back to her room.

Once there, she set up protections so as no one could come in and kill her once she was asleep, then laid down on the pallet. She thought over all she had learned, the mysterious rumors that had caused her to travel south, the story the bath lady had told her, and her own observations.

It was clear that something had to be done before that stupid hawk demon Juricut plunged the entire realm into war, civil or otherwise, thus destroying everything that the white Inu-demons had worked so hard for over the years.

The how part was what she needed to know. The bath woman had explained that it was near impossible to simply enter the castle let alone get to Sesshomaru. But there were passageways that she knew and could access outside of the castle and she knew them by heart.

She had, after all, lived in the castle for five years and still remembered the layout of the place. When she had been younger, Sesshomaru had brought her back from the dead with his sword of life, Tenseiga, and had thus let her tag along with him as he went on adventures, the fearless human girl among many demons.

Yet he had protected her and cared for her, giving her an education in both the fighting arts and in books when she had turned nine and the matters of state required his return to the Inu-demon castle.

She then had turned fourteen and he had mated with a hawk demon princess from the south for a reason still unknown to her. So she had dealt, even if she had to share her precious Lord Sesshomaru. Yet the hawk demon had gotten demanding, nasty, and had tried to _accidentally_ do away with Rin on more than one occasion.

So Rin had realized if she wanted to live, she would have to leave. It had hurt, but she had gathered a few of the things she held dear, a change of clothes, and had fled, leaving a note with a long standing kitchen servant that she trusted, who would leave it on his bed.

Rin had fled north and had stayed there, learning from two sword masters for a five years before going out on her own. From them she had expanded on the sword training that she had been learning in the palace and also learned things about herself. Such as that she was a half-demon.

Her power was subtle, mind you, as it appears one of her parents was a nymph demon, one of the fae creatures that wandered the forest. They were peaceful beings, not engaging in the violence that so many of their brethren thrived on. Nymph demons, in a basic sense of the world, _were_ the forest.

They helped the natural growth to thrive and had pretty powerful nature magic that they used when vexed. However, being a half demon, she had gotten the heightened senses, that had only emerged as she had finally hit puberty (she had been 15, for kami's sake), and a certain grace on her feet that allowed her to keep up with demons.

She was in her element in the forest and could speak with the nature demons there. She didn't get the nature magic but she didn't mind. Just finding out she had a few advantages over humans was a big plus. But that wasn't important now. In all the time she had been gone she had not heard of any word of the West.

Now she was here, on the rumors she had heard and instinct, and found that she was needed. To save the Western realm and her Lord Sesshomaru, she would need to get into the castle and wake him up.

To do that she would need to sleep, eat, and plan, before going north to the castle. Satisfied that she now had a plan, Rin let herself sink into sleep, calling on her memory of Sesshomaru and whispering that she would be there soon. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep, weariness finally taking her over.

* * *

Far away and locked inside a darkened room, a figure turned slightly, white blue hair shifting to reveal an inhumanly beautiful face locked into place by unseen forces. Yet the face moved and the curved mouth moved to form a single word before going still again. "Rin"

_**Chrys**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows, etc... I should be updating about once a week, give or take. Its more of a 'when I bring my laptop to class and remember to update, not stare blindly at massive books' kind of thing. So on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Rin sat in the treetops just outside of the castle wall, watching the guard patrols of the castle in amazement. That stupid hawk demon had placed _human_ guard patrols on the wall, along with human sentries, which was bad enough but she had them doing the exact same thing, changing at the exact same time each hour, each day, the same people, the same march.

Any demon that really wanted into the castle could get in if they wanted to. _Human guards!_ Now Rin had nothing against humans, but when you were guarding a powerful demon lord's castle, you didn't use human guards if you valued your life or your reputation.

Resisting the urge to rub a hand over her face, Rin slid down the tree to crouch silently at the bottom, carefully looking around for any sniper demons or humans. None were seen, scented, or heard. Rin chalked another mark under the Lady of the West's stupidity list. How the hell had she stayed in power this long?

Rin had arrived here a few days ago and all she had seen of the castle's defenses was so pathetic a low level lizard demon could get in. She probably still had Mustafa as a commander for the inner guard, which was enough to make any demon pause, and there was the protection of the castle itself.

The rumor (and in Rin's humble opinion the sheer fact that the great Lord Sesshomaru was out of commission backed this rumor up) that the Lady Juricut dabbled in dark magic best left alone was what probably kept other demons away.

Inuyasha must not have gotten word of what was going down because he hadn't said anything when she had stayed with him this past year. Then again, though they were both rulers, neither brother had much to do with each other, their mutual dislike being almost tangible, even after the defeat of Naraku ten years prior.

Still, Sesshomaru was family and if Inuyasha had heard he would have pounded over to the West to wake Sesshomaru up just so he could have someone to duel. And scream at.

However, back to the problem at hand. Human guards didn't pose much a problem for her. While she didn't get anything spectacular from her half demon heritage, she did get speed and heightened senses.

She could get past the guards without them being any wiser but there was the question of whether or not Mustafa was still in command. If he was, all it would take would be one step in the actual castle door and she would have a battle on her hands.

So a more subtle approach was needed, at least until she had more information.

She knew where there were many passages that led to and from the castle, but more ideally, they were underground, her element and the lady's disadvantage. She wouldn't take the easiest, which would lead her straight to Lord Sesshomaru's room.

If Juricut had found out about that one her goose was cooked. So she would take the one that led to the back of the kitchen and see if she had any allies in the servants still or if Juricut had chased them all off. Then she would proceed to Mustafa's place and see if the old lion demon was still loyal.

* * *

Stupid trees and their roots. Rin mentally cursed the mischievous trees that she had once played in as a child. Of course they would decide now of all times to play games, saying they missed her. She had asked them to help her on her way, so she could restore the rightful ruler to the castle, and they agreed but had wanted to play as Rin made her way underground.

Sometimes being half-nymph demon really had its disadvantages, one being able to hear and share thoughts with trees, which if they liked her too much made her life hell. Coming to the trap door, Rin pulled her silver dagger out of its sheath at her back and tilted it down, ready to strike without a moments notice.

She moved the door up, using vines and moss from the ground to muffle the sound of the joints. Quickly climbing out, she closed the door and hid it with the fake dust and moss once again, so it looked liked nothing but a dirt floor.

Moving silently, Rin cracked open the broom closet door and held still, searching for patrols. Finding none, she moved out, her brown and black outfit allowing her to move in the shadows, undetected and lethal. She moved quickly to the kitchen, coming across no patrols.

Now if she came across one of Mustafa's patrols, she might have to do some fancy moves, but she would do that when it came to it. For now she needed to see what friends she still had in the servants.

Moving to the kitchen, Rin slipped in through the door and moved to a back corner. The old cook, Megumi, who had originally helped Rin escape, was measuring out seeds, grumbling under her breath.

Cautiously, she moved forward, keeping downwind and in the shadows. Since Megumi was an old bat demon, which meant she relied on sound, Rin made not a one as she came up on Megumi and pinned her to the counter, her hand covering her mouth. Megumi went rigid and started to fight. Rin leaned in close to Megumi's ear and whispered, "It's me Megumi."

Megumi relaxed instantly. She recognized Rin's sound pattern in her voice, having helped raise her, and knew she wouldn't hurt her. Rin stepped away and Megumi turned and hugged Rin hard. It surprised Rin to find she was a couple inches taller than the bat demon, when she always remembered looking up at her.

She grinned up at Rin with watery eyes and eyed her attire: tight black sniper pants, tight brown shirt, her hair pulled back into a bun, a sword on her back along with a small black pack, a silver dagger in her hand. She shook her head and just smiled at Rin, so relieved to see her again.

They quickly communicated via hand signals, so as not to attract attention from unwanted listeners. She found out that Mustafa did indeed still command the inside guard of demon soldiers, and he had forbidden humans inside the castle.

Rin found out that yes, the servants were still loyal to Lord Sesshomaru along with Mustafa and his entire army. Rin had thought so, but it was comforting to have it confirmed. With a last smile and a hug, Rin slipped out of the kitchens and moved to the side of the castle where Mustafa's office was.

She would have to be careful. Megumi was a lower class demon, and easy to sneak up on, bat demon or no, but Mustafa was an upper class demon and would prove more difficult to convince. Rin was nearly there when her training kicked in and saved her life.

Whirling, she ducked low and arched her dagger in a pattern made to kill. The demon stepped back and countered with an equally powerful attack. She knew instantly who she was fighting. While she was good, very good, there were a handful of people, demon and human, that could give her a run for her money.

That her attacker had dodged her attack without even a nick told her it was one of those people, specifically Commander Mustafa of the Western Forces. The old lion demon had been in command of the West's army since Sesshomaru's father's time and he had been the one who had taught Rin how to use a sword and defend herself.

She didn't want to draw attention with an all out battle in the middle of the bloody corridor but she really wanted to speak with Mustafa, away from prying ears. She gave a small hiss and whirled, going in high with a controlled slash that she didn't expect to make contact with.

He parried with his drawn sword, something she had yet to draw, and the parry brought them close. It gave him a good whiff of her scent and the first real look at her. His golden eyes widened and he braced his sword against her small dagger, sniffing the air to be sure.

Rin just grinned at him, enjoying taking the old demon off guard. His eyes narrowed but looks and scent didn't deceive. Seeing the questions in her eyes he gave a short nod of acknowledgement, sheathed his sword, and continued on his way with an indifferent air that made it seem as if nothing had happened in the hallway. Rin followed at a distance, watching carefully and with a big grin on her face.

They got to Mustafa's office and Rin slipped inside a few minutes after him, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. Then she turned to the emotionless lion demon with a grin the size of the sun, "well, did ya miss me?"

Commander Mustafa of the Western Lands smiled as he regarded the beautiful young woman in front of him. He hadn't thought he would ever see Lady Rin again, but it seems he was wrong. "6 years is a long time to be away Lady Rin. It seems you've put it to good use and learned a few things. Not many can parry an attack from me."

Rin continued to grin at the commander. Kami had she missed his craggy face. He didn't look much older than a forty year old human, with deep lines along his bronzed face and a thick head of tawny hair that was pulled back at his nape.

However one look into his eyes and you could see he wasn't human. They were piercing gold, darker than Lord Sesshomaru's, old and wise. They promised death to any who crossed him and that was a promise he had no problem keeping.

"Of course I did. And just because I know it will warm your cold heart, I'll tell you that the sword masters that trained me made my life as difficult as you did." He chuckled allowing himself to relax. Yes he had gone hard on the little Lady Rin, but she had shown much talent at the art, along with a determination to learn so that one day she might be an asset to the Lord she so admired.

It was good to see she had kept up with her training after she had left. However, there was the question as to why she was here. "Why are you here Lady?" Rin's grin died and she lowered herself to the chair across from Mustafa's desk.

"What is going on, Mustafa? I'm gone from the West for six years, then skirt its borders only to hear that Lord Sesshomaru is out of commission, apparently cursed to sleep and that the castle has sealed his rooms, that the fool Juricut is in control and steadily sinking the West into debt, and let's not mention the rumors of civil war that is swirling among the lesser demons and humans.

I come to investigate and find _humans_ patrolling the outer barricades, Jaken nowhere to be found, and the castle sounding and feeling like a tomb. _What happened!?_" Mustafa sighed.

He tried not to ponder the current state of affairs. It was entirely too depressing. He had made a vow to the late Lord InuTashio and that was to command the forces of the West. He had made that same vow to his son and as long as Sesshomaru breathed, Mustafa would honor it.

Hence why he hadn't killed Juricut and gone south to enjoy a few years in the sun. Stress free. Sadly she was still Sesshomaru's mate, whether he liked it or not. But the Lady being back gave him hope.

When Sesshomaru had shown up at the castle after the battle with Naraku almost ten years prior, confirming rumors that he did indeed travel with a small human child, the gossip mill had run. She had been given rooms close to his and the entire castle had been told that if Rin were harmed, they would all die.

She had lived there for five years and had managed to capture the hearts of the servants and those soldiers that remained at the castle at all times to guard it, Mustafa included. So when she had approached him one day when Sesshomaru was out, attending to a conflict in his northern regions, and asked him to train her to wield a sword, he had been surprised.

But he had seen the utter loyalty and respect that she showed their Lord, and he had seen how Sesshomaru looked on the little human girl with softened golden eyes. So he had taken his life in his hands and taught her.

He had quickly seen that she had talent. She was determined to learn, one day telling him that she didn't ever want to be useless to Lord Sesshomaru again, and this determination made her get up every time she fell, and to practice until she was almost too weary to return to her rooms.

Yet there had been times, she didn't know of it, that Sesshomaru had watched the girl training, careful to hide in the shadows close to the doorway so she wouldn't see him. Those times Mustafa was almost sure he had seen love in his stoic Lord's eyes and that emotion was one that now gave him hope.

If anyone could wake Lord Sesshomaru from his cursed sleep it was this small woman with the bright eyes and brighter smile. "Quite frankly, it went to hell." He said, deadpanned.

Rin sat quietly and with a stillness that Mustafa found new for her. As a child she hadn't been able to stop moving. "Things went downhill after you left. The Lord knew that Juricut had something to do with you leaving. I think if it were not for the mate bond he would have murdered her and left to find you.

Instead, he moved her to a distant wing of the castle, removed any political privileges she may have had, and then ceased to acknowledge her existence. I believe he was trying to find a way to dispose of her.

For myself, I sent a small band to keep track of you and make sure that you were safe. They left once you ran into those two in the north." Rin smiled, "Aw, thanks Mustafa, that's sweet."

"Don't mention it. Really don't, I have a reputation to keep. Anyways, Juricut, sticking to precedent, didn't keep silent in her exile. Kami knows for the next five years we heard about it. The Lord made it a point to be as far from the castle as much as possible in those days.

The rest I'm about to tell you is speculation and observations. I believe that Juricut got tired of her current state of affairs and got a letter to her disowned brother, who likes to dabble in dark demon magic, such as the stuff that Naraku dealt in. I believe that was where she found the spell, and one day when the Lord was home, managed to curse him.

How, I have no idea, but she managed it. Thankfully she was in his room. She must have left for some reason, because I still remember her shrieks when she tried to enter his room and the doors refused to open, to force or magic.

He's not dead, we can tell that much. We demons can hear him breathing from this side of the doors and his scent is still prominent. However, no one can enter and since the Lord and Juricut have no heirs, Juricut decided that she would rule the West.

She managed to lock Jaken in the dungeons and completely take over. I cannot do anything about it because she is his mate, no matter how often I wish her to the blackest pits of Hell."

Rin had not moved throughout the tale, watching him unblinkingly as he told of the events in the past six years. Her brown eyes were thoughtful, though he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She had learned more than swordplay in the north.

When he finished, she cocked her head and closed her eyes as if listening to something only she could hear. She frowned, but that eased and she nodded her head. "That brings some light into the mess that I've stepped into." "What were you doing?"

"I've found out that I'm half nymph in my time in the north. The Ordeal will do that to you. It didn't manifest until I became a woman but it did. I didn't get anything spectacular but senses and speed, but I have an affinity with nature. These walls are made of stone and after five years here I know them as well as I know myself.

Your right, he's still alive. I was asking them about his state. While trees and live things tend to be my thing, stone responds to me as well. I didn't want to do what is possibly a suicide mission if he weren't alive."

Mustafa's eyebrows rose but he took it with a nod. Her scent had smelled different but he had figured she had just grown up. "So you're going to try to wake him?" She grinned, tossing a stray black hair over her shoulder. "Of course. Don't I usually go diving into situations that seem hopeless for emotional reasons and usually fix things?"

He chuckled, but went over to his desk drawer and drew out a set of keys. "Yes, or you wouldn't be Lady Rin. If anyone can open the doors and wake him, it's you Lady. Here are the keys to the castle.

Mind you, while the servants may not attack you, the guards are not all mine and some that are may not recognize you. Be on your guard and avoid them when possible. Also, Juricut is in house and she likes to go to Sesshomaru's doors on occasion and try to get in.

With the way she likes to flaunt herself around the castle you will no doubt run into her. If you accidently manage to kill her, well no harm no foul." His smile was slightly vicious. Rin could kill Juricut.

Unlike him, she held no vow or oath to Sesshomaru, and after training with those two in the north, she could well take on Juricut and come out the victor. One didn't earn their, or his, respect without being among the best.

She nodded and took the keys, tucking them into her pack. "Wish me luck." She gave a wave then was gone. She hadn't been kidding when she said she had speed. He could only hope she was successful. If she was, he was demanding a vacation, whether Sesshomaru liked it or not. He didn't get paid enough for this.

_**Chrys**_


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

After carefully treading through a few of the sparsely populated hallways, Rin decided she needed a diversion. A big one. The patrols were simply too numerous on the upper levels near the master rooms and, while she could take the demons one on one, perhaps even three on one, a commotion would draw others and she would be overwhelmed.

There was no way she was going to be able to get to Sesshomaru's rooms unnoticed with the amount of patrols. She had caught the scent of hawk several times but she had been careful to stay out of Juricut's way. That was a problem she would see to after she woke Lord Sesshomaru.

So she made her way to the dungeons, careful to stay out of sight. There were fewer guards on the lower levels and the shadows were deeper, allowing her to pass unnoticed. Jaken was the king of commotion and she had no doubt that with his help, she would get to Lord Sesshomaru's rooms.

How she would open the doors and manage to wake him, she had no idea but she was kind of improvising here. Carefully opening the door to the dungeons and sliding in, she gave a quick glance around. One demon was asleep, drooling on a piece of paper on the desk he sat at and that was it. She heard moans from the corridor beyond, deducing that this was where the cells were.

She wasn't as familiar with the dungeons as she was with the rest of the castle. As a child, Lord Sesshomaru had forbid her from coming down here and she always listened when Lord Sesshomaru gave an order. Following her nose, she slipped quietly down the corridor, ignoring the stench of blood and metal and following the familiar stench of sewer that she associated with Jaken.

Even before her senses had awoken she had known his scent, it was that strong. To this day she wasn't sure how Lord Sesshomaru had tolerated it. Kami knows his sense of smell was stronger than hers, even with her half-demon powers. Coming to a cell at the end of the corridor she peered in and saw a small figure slumped against the wall.

Anger coursed through her and for a moment she lost her focus. Jaken was emaciated, as if he hadn't eaten in some time. Welts covered his small green body and his skin was considerably paler than she remembered. Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un were her family. For over a year she had traveled with them and for five years after that she had lived with them in the castle.

Though Jaken could drive her up the wall at times, she loved him, Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru. She refused to acknowledge that over time she had grown to love Lord Sesshomaru in a completely different way than she did Jaken and Ah-Un (it will never happen you silly woman, she reminded herself) but they were her _family_, the only one she had known since she had been quite small.

That the proud imp-demon was in this state sent her blood boiling. Anger wasn't something she normally displayed, she had far too much of a happy nature, but when it raised its head it was terrifying. She had after all, learned from the man who had the most vicious temper in the land, Lord Sesshomaru himself.

Gritting her teeth and forcing her temper down, she quietly pulled out the ring of keys Mustafa had given her. Examining the lock, then the keys, she found the master key for the cells and opened the door. The door creaked and whined at being opened and she froze, listening intently. The sleeping guard demon continued to snore. Breathing a sigh of relief she slipped in, nudging a stray rock into the bottom of the door to keep it from slamming closed. Jaken was unconscious still and that worried her.

She needed his normal Jaken self to be able to enact the plan she had concocted. Noticing the shackle, she crouched and touched it, snapping her hand back with a hiss. It was spelled. Marks of binding and power were etched on it. Not for the first time she wished she had gotten some of the nature magic that nymphs had.

She could have broken the enchantment that way but all she had gotten was physical enhancements. She would have to do this the hard (and loud) way. Edging back out of the cell, she approached the sleeping demon and pulled out her dagger.

As if sensing her, the demon began to stir "wha-" He never saw it coming. With a practiced blow, she rammed the hilt of her dagger right into the base of the demons neck along his spine. He was a fairly weak demon so she was counting on this to work and hoping she wouldn't have to actually kill him.

It did. The demon's reptilian eyes rolled back and he slumped in his chair. Checking his breathing to be sure she hadn't killed him she breathed a sigh of relief and went to secure the dungeon door. Padding back to Jaken's cell, she found the demon awake. The small scuffle with the dungeon guard must have woken him.

"If you've come to torture me some more, at least give me some water so I can scream properly." His voice was raspy and barely there. Rin had to check her anger again before forcing her normal smile on her face. "Now why would I want to do that Master Jaken? You'd just scream at me anyways."

The imp's eyes bulged at the sound of her voice and he peered at her in the darkness, as if he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Rin_?" She gave a soft giggle as she drew her sword for the first time. "Of course silly. Now shush so I can break this shackle."

Either he actually listened to her, or he was simply speechless from disbelief (it was probably the latter), he didn't say anything as she examined the shackle once again. She rolled her shoulders and lowered her shortsword to rest the tip on the clasp. The shackle sparked but nothing else happened. She smirked.

Her sword was her pride and joy. Lord Sesshomaru, when she had been thirteen, had had Totosi make her this sword when she had shown that she was dedicated to learning swordplay and that she was damn good at it. Once she had learned of her half-demon heritage and passed her Ordeal, she had gone to Totosi and asked him to have it outfitted for a half-demon and fitted to her grown size.

It had taken one of her incisors (and that had hurt like a bitch) along with a few drops of her blood but he had worked his magic. Her sword was nowhere near as powerful as Tetseiga or Tokijin, but it suited her perfectly. With her blood and bone (again that tooth removal had bloody _hurt_) the sword had new properties.

Such as a specialty at breaking man or demon made enchantments and barriers. It was double edged, with both sides sharpened to a deadly point. However it was light to fit her size and the handle, instead of being made of metal, was wood.

Made from one of the oldest trees in the deep northern forests, the hilt itself enhanced her natural abilities and allowed her to see the enchantments. After all, magic was all derived from nature, no matter how twisted.

The sword's properties were a testimony of the power that nature had, manifested in that of a nymph demon, or in her case half-nymph. And when thrust into the ground and its power called upon…well let's just say it was rather remarkable.

She didn't need anything fancy now, and she sure as hell didn't want anything to draw attention to what she was doing. "Whatever you do, Master Jaken, _don't move._" Narrowing her eyes on the glowing symbols she lifted her sword, and then promptly swung it down.

The enchantments sparked, and then erupted into a flurry of light and fire. Jaken yelped, but didn't move. She felt her sword pass through the shackle and she halted the movement, straining her muscles so that she wouldn't accidently cut Jaken's foot off.

The shackle clattered to the floor, the sparks and pretty light show dying. Thankfully she hadn't made too much noise. The other occupants of the dungeon were in too much pain or too starved to care. With a relieved sigh, she slid her sword back into its sheath on her back. She turned back to the imp and extended her hand.

He was just staring at her, then at his non-shackled foot, then back again. She sighed, "Come on Master Jaken, there is still much to do if we are to wake Lord Sesshomaru." The imp took her hand and she pulled him to his feel. He swayed, shaky, before he regained his balance.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to question her, but she shook her head. "Not here. Too many ears. We will talk in a few. We have one more stop to make and I'll explain to you there. Just trust me ok?" Frowning, he once again opened his mouth but stopped at her serious expression. She had thought she heard movement from outside the door. Nodded wordlessly, he followed the little girl child that had somehow become a woman out of the cell.

Coming closer to the dungeon door, she grabbed him and pulled him into a corner. A demon came in, smelling of sake and smoke. "Oi, Reni, wake your sorry ass up. Time for guard change." When the guard Rin had knocked out didn't reply, the drunken demon shrugged and walked back out the door. "Fine, you want to sleep through my shift have at it. Just hope Mustafa doesn't catch you, he'll have your head."

Rin waited, holding her breath and a hand over Jaken's mouth as she listened to the demon's fading footsteps. When she could no longer hear them she released her breath and her hold on Jaken's mouth and tugged him, continuing her escape from the dungeon.

Jaken just followed. She smelled different, more like the forest than she had before. And there was no way she should have been able to hear when the demon's footsteps faded. As he cautiously followed her up through the castle, he noticed she had a grace in her movements she hadn't had before.

He hadn't been happy when Rin had left, and he knew damn well that bitch Juricut had been responsible. But his Lord hadn't gone after her so there was nothing he could do. But she was back. And she had somehow released him. And she had said they were going to wake Lord Sesshomaru up. He didn't know how but she gave him hope when he had thought he had lost it a year before.

She moved with confidence and assurance, as if she knew that she would win this battle and awaken their cursed Lord. There simply wasn't any other option. She had always had this assurance, such as when Lord Sesshomaru gave an order. But the confidence was new.

Jaken paused a moment as Rin tugged them into an empty room to wait out a guard patrol. She was leading them towards the back of the castle, towards the stables. Why would she be going there? This question was answered when they stepped out of the servants' exit that led to the stables.

She sniffed, then smiled and slipped inside. Juricut being a hawk demon meant she didn't have much to do with horses and her pride (hawk demons were notorious for saying they were the most powerful things that could fly naturally) meant she didn't have anything to do with the stables and the winged creatures that Lord Sesshomaru kept there.

The servants, however, would have made sure they were taken care of. The wind shifted and blew her scent down the halls, along the stalls, and several creatures made noises, recognizing her scent, but it was the low grumble of one that brought a blinding grin to Rin's face.

She raced to the far stall, Jaken trailing behind her, and threw open the door to throw herself at the two-headed dragon that greeter her enthusiastically. "Ah-Un! I've missed you!" Jaken came around the corner and watched as the two headed dragon nuzzled Rin affectionately.

Jaken closed the stall door and slumped down in the corner. His stay in the dungeon had weakened him considerably and just the short trip to the stables left him exhausted. Rin pulled away from the dragon as the door snicked shut. She pulled off her pack and dug around.

She came out with two apples, which she gave to Ah-Un, then came to sit across from him. She pulled out some food, jerky, some more apples, and a water gourd. Jaken accepted it all with gusto, guzzling the water before quickly eating the food. Meanwhile, Rin tended to some of the welts that were bleeding, before handing him a shirt.

"Your clothes are in rags and I'm afraid we don't have time to find you new ones. This is one of my shirts. It's probably big on you but it will work for the time being." Jaken took the shirt but stared at the woman. Ah-Un, having finished their apples, lay down beside them, watching with curiosity. "Rin, why are you here?" She smiled while she bit off the end of one bandage on his arm.

"Seems that's all people are asking me these days. Why else would I be here Master Jaken, but to wake up Lord Sesshomaru?" He gaped at her, "But-but your just a human girl! You can't possible defeat Juricut, or manage to unlock the magic of the castle, let alone break the curse on Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sitting back on her haunches, her face lost its smile and became grim and determined. "Smell my scent Jaken." About to protest, Jaken got a huge whiff of her scent and his jaw dropped to the ground. He had noticed how she smelled more of the forest than she had before but he caught the subtleties now.

The distinctive scent of her human scent mixing with that of the forest. She smelled like a half-demon. "H-how?" She shrugged, and began putting away her medical supplies, "manifested when I became a woman. Its nymph. Now, we don't have a lot of time for explanations but as you now see, I'm not just a human girl anymore.

I've trained with two of the best swordsmen alive (well kind of alive), and am more than capable of taking on that crazy hawk demon. As to unlocking the magic of the castle and awaking Lord Sesshomaru, well, I'm kind of playing it by ear there but do you have any better choices currently?"

Jaken snapped his mouth shut. No, they really didn't, and Rin's appearance was the first thing that had given him hope in over a year. Seeing his grudging acceptance of current affairs, she nodded curtly. "Ok, now that we're all here, I have a plan to get to Milord's rooms.

The hallways are heavily guarded and while I can take on two or three of the guards at a time, I cannot take them all. So I need a distraction. That's where you come in Ah-Un." The dragon snuffled softly, disturbing Rin's hair. She giggled at their acceptance, and then turned to Jaken.

"You will need to keep them distracted, Master Jaken. Ah-Un will take care of the fire power but you need to keep them from Lord Sesshomaru's rooms for as long as you can, to give me time to get through the magic. As you saw my sword is good at that but that shackle is small fry compared to the castle so it may take longer. Will you do it?"

Jaken regarded the girl who had just told him this crazy scheme. She had grown, more than physically. She had become a woman and a warrior but he saw, in her familiar dark brown gaze, that same loyalty and determination that she had always displayed for Lord Sesshomaru.

His word was law and now that he was in danger, she would do anything in her power to aid him. Even concoct this crazy scheme to do it. He sighed. It wasn't like they had better options. "Fine. I'll do it." She clapped her hands together with a grin. "Good. Now, here's where we're going to start."

_**Chrys**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: Sorry for such a late update! Its been a crazy week with school and work so I forgot to post. Here's the next chapter and its by far my favorite, for reasons I'm sure you will agree with once you read it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Even the best laid plans went awry and hers had been a crazy, slightly desperate one that had been thought up on the fly. So she hadn't really been surprised when it didn't go according to how she saw it. Still, the end result was at least a version of what she wanted. She was trying to console herself with this as she ran at breakneck speed down the empty corridor towards the master rooms.

Ah-Un and Jaken had indeed caused a distraction. Ah-Un had destroyed the back entrance to the castle with a fire ball and had trotted in, a screaming Jaken on their back waving the staff of two heads (thank you once again Megumi who had raided the armory after listening to Rin's plan).

Of course she hadn't counted on Jaken going battle mad, his stay in the dungeons probably unhinging his mind (more than it already had been) and at the possibility of getting revenge on those who had tortured him…well, she had a diversion. She hoped Ah-Un didn't destroy too much of the castle, she was kind of partial to it.

She also hadn't meant to get caught in a fireball and having blistering burns now on her left arm. Or getting seen by one of the last patrols to get to the scene of the chaos and giving chase. She knew she hadn't lost them, she could hear them behind her, but she hoped she could get the doors to Sesshomaru's rooms open before they caught up with her.

Then there was Juricut, though being completely stupid politically, financially, and (in Rin's humble opinion) mentally, might still figure out that someone had cut Jaken's shackle, released the enchantments on the stables, and had let the slightly insane imp demon and bored two headed dragon with pyromaniac tendencies loose in the castle to distract attention from other areas.

Such as the master's corridor and rooms.

Rin heard footsteps behind her as she skidded to a halt in front of the doors at the end of the corridor. Judging by the sound, she had about five minutes, at best, before they caught up.

She cursed lightly under her breath and turned to the doors. Placing a hand on them, she felt the ancient enchantments, so old that they had become embedded in the very stone of the castle. This was beyond her knowledge of breaking magic. She wasn't even sure her sword would work.

Her shoulders slumped but she refused to admit defeat. This was Lord Sesshomaru! She owed him her life, after all he had brought hers back from death twice and saved it countless times. Unbidden she glanced a little down the hall, where a smaller set of doors lay.

Her rooms. How many times had she crept out of those doors and down to these, scared of the thunderstorms that rocked the castle in the spring and fall? Lord Sesshomaru had always let her in, scenting her fear on the other side of the door.

He had let her climb into bed with him, or curl up beside him while he sat at his desk, his tail wrapping around her to comfort her, even if he didn't pay her any mind. His scent had comforted her, as had the warmth of his body and tail.

Once she had gotten older, when being scared of thunderstorms wasn't appropriate any more, she had slipped into his rooms during the day, when he sat doing paperwork, and would work on her lessons beside him in silence. On occasion, he would even call her out to the gardens, just the two of them, to ask her of her day.

Always, regardless of where they had been, whenever it had just been the two of them, his tail would wrap around her and stay. She knew that this was just one of the things about him that had caused her to fall in love with him.

She continued to tell herself it wouldn't work (it wouldn't) and made herself happy with what attention he gave her. She couldn't let a crazy hawk demon with a god complex (only Lord Sesshomaru was allowed to have one of those) ruin everything her Lord had worked for and kill him. Growling slightly she straightened and went to draw her sword.

However, as her hand left the door she felt the enchantments flare, and the door silently inched open. Her jaw dropped. She didn't know what she did, but somehow the enchantments had reacted to her and were admitting her to Lord Sesshomaru.

_Don't question it_, she thought as she quickly slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. She felt the enchantments flare again and knew she wasn't leaving without a fully conscious (probably livid) dog demon.

The room was dark, the drapes had been drawn across the windows and it took her demon vision a moment to adjust. His scent was everywhere. For a moment she just inhaled, her enhanced senses picking up on small things she hadn't before her half-demon blood had awakened.

The same smell of old metal, of dog, and of forest, yet with undertones as well. There was a bit of blood to his scent, as well as some spice. She hadn't scented those before and she couldn't place what spice it was. It must just be him, she thought, slightly drunk on his scent.

The scent of spice was uniquely him and though it was subtle under the layers of other scents that made his up, she found it was her favorite. Footsteps outside the door reminded her of what she was here to do. Doubts swirled as she cautiously approached the figure lying in the bed.

She didn't know how she had been able to open the doors and a curse was vastly different from enchantments on inanimate objects. For a year she had studied with Kagome and Kaede, learning herb-lore and different spells. Though she couldn't make them, as the two priestesses (and perverted monk) could, she could recognize them and break them.

But a curse was different. Often you had to destroy the one who made the curse. But the doors had let you in, she reminded herself as she drew alongside the bed. They must (hopefully) think that you have the power to break the curse. She sat on the side of the bed and focused on his face.

Kami how many days and nights had she dreamed of his face? The inhuman perfection, the flawless pale features. Against her will, her hand came up to gently trace the familiar magenta stripes on his face. She had never before dared to touch his face. It seemed sacrilegious, for a mere human to touch such perfection.

The first year they had come to the castle, he had let her comb his hair after he had taken a bath, which had been the closest she had ever been to touching his face. As a child, it had been her biggest responsibility and her greatest joy.

She loved his hair. She threaded her fingers through it now, marveling in the silk like texture. But silk was too coarse for his hair. It was like spider silk, smooth, flawless, and strong. Yet it was his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes that were her favorite.

Master Jakotsu said that the eyes were the window to the soul and if you were skilled enough, you could see even through the thickest mask. She had learned, in the year of traveling with her Lord and the subsequent years after at the castle how to read Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken had never seemed to catch on, but Rin had.

His eye color lightened at the prospect of battle, darkened when he was in thought, and took on a reddish tinge when he got irritated (of course if they went full red you had better start running for your miserable life, not that it would help you). There had been one time, though, when she had seen them happy, and one time only.

It had been the first time he had left the castle after they had set up house there. The demons had told her that Lord Sesshomaru was returning and that he was near. So she had raced out to the gate, making sure to stay well inside, and had waited.

He had come out of the forest, landing elegantly before the gate as the guards opened the gate. She had been close to ten at the time, and she remembered being so happy to see him, for it had been the first time he had been away since they had come to the castle. Upon looking at him she saw that his eyes had lightened considerably, several shades lighter than when he was anticipating a battle.

It had taken the small smile on his face and his voice ("Rin") for her to understand the emotion, for she had never seen it in his eyes before. He had been happy. Happy to see her. It was her most treasured memory of him and now she traced his eyes, lingering at the corners.

What she would give to see those eyes look at her with happiness again. Hell, just to look at her again. She had missed him so much in the past 6 years. Shifting more on to the bed, so that his tail was pressed against her side, she leaned closer to him.

Rational thought was left somewhere far behind as Rin was immersed in memories and desire. His scent surrounded her even more, invading her senses so that all she could smell was him, so that he seemed to take over her mind and drug her, causing her to move closer and gently press her lips against his.

She had dreamed of this, that impossible dream, since she had been thirteen and finally she had achieved it (kind of since, well, he was asleep). She expected him to be cold, he had been in a curse induced coma for a year, yet his lips were warm on hers, familiar yet foreign, and his breath a gentle reminder that he was indeed alive.

She didn't notice, as her tongue slipped out to explore his fangs that his tail had moved from its position at her back to wrap around her form in a familiar embrace. She didn't notice either, so wrapped up in her dreams, when he began to kiss her back, his lips moving, questing, searching for her taste. She was drowning in sensation, and she didn't want to surface.

He was everywhere, his scent thick in her head, his taste destroying what was left of her rational mind. His tongue probed, and then entered her mouth when she gasped. Vaguely she registered that she had moved, somehow laying on top on him. His hand caressed her side, sending sparks through her body at his touch, before moving to cradle her face.

It was the beating on the door that reluctantly drug out of the world of sensations that was Lord Sesshomaru. Slowly, Rin opened her eyes. It had to be a dream. There was just no way that she had just kissed Lord Sesshomaru and he had _responded_. There was no way it could happen (she might possibly be delusional).

But as her eyes opened they met with familiar golden ones. She had just thought that she would give anything to see her Lord look at her with happiness in his eyes again. She had gotten her wish. Light gold eyes regarded her with something that looked suspiciously like amusement, and something else.

An emotion she had never seen in his eyes before and couldn't begin to try to guess. So to save what was left of her dignity (and hopefully her life) she smiled her Rin smile, "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!"

He quirked an eyebrow and that was when realized she was still laying on him. She blushed a thousand shades of red and she could have sworn that the amusement in his eyes increased. Scrambling, with none of her earlier grace, she got off the bed and bowed low.

"It's good to see you've awakened Lord Sesshomaru! You've been greatly missed." Then he did something that scared her a bit (ok maybe a lot). He chuckled. Shit. He usually reserved that for when he was about to murder someone in some violent, vicious way that would include lots of torture and a slow painful death.

Rising, he balanced stiffly on his sole arm. He cracked his neck slowly, before he swung his legs around to sit at the edge of the bed. Rin tried valiantly not to drool. "What happened?" It was the first time he had spoken, the first words she had heard from him in 6 years. They were music to her ears.

Her heart soaring, she told him what Mustafa had told her, and then of her journey through the castle once she had heard the rumors along the southern border. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw the anger in her eyes as she recounted the state she had found Jaken, then gave a soft smile at her unholy glee when she told him of unleashing Jaken and Ah-Un on the castle.

He was confused for a moment as she mentioned how she had gotten in his rooms, but that soon cleared. He had a feeling he knew why the doors had let her in. Finally she winded down, not wanting to go into great detail (ok any detail at all) about why he had awoken to her kissing him.

Silence descended on the room in the wake of Rin's tale. She just knelt there and watched him, as she so often had as a child. He closed his eyes for a moment, rolled his shoulders to loosen any lingering stiffness from his prolonged sleep, and then rose. He wore only his under robe and pants, which told Rin that when Juricut had cursed him, he had been preparing for bed.

The simple white garment accentuated his pale features and gave him the (deceiving) look of an angel. Striding over to his wardrobe, he pulled out his over robe; the one with the red at the ends accentuated with flowers, and then pulled on his armor.

The banging on the door had ceased a bit into Rin's tale and frantic whispering could be heard on the other side. Then he turned to her. "You are a half-demon now." She nodded. Unlike the others she was sure Lord Sesshomaru had picked up the difference in her scent immediately.

He gestured to her blade, "You've had it modified. Have you continued to train?" She once again nodded, "Yes, and I have completed the Ordeal of the Sword." She was probably still delusional but she could have sworn she saw pride flash through his eyes before they took on their normal emotionless hue. "I cannot kill Juricut for what she has done. As long as I bear her mark"

It took all Rin's self control not to snarl at the thought of that bitch's mark on _her_ Lord Sesshomaru.

"I cannot harm her. Mustafa owes an oath to me, one I will not rescind for such a trivial matter, and thus cannot harm her as well. That leaves you, Rin, to kill Juricut. She must die for what she has done. I remember her coming to my rooms after I had returned, then I do not remember much after that, just the stench of hawk, blood, and magic.

However, it seems the rest of the castle has come to the same conclusion and thus she will die by your hand, as you are the only one in a position to kill her." Though he had made it a decree, as usual, Rin didn't care.

Her Lord had just given her permission to kill the sole bane of her existence (minus Kenji, Inuyasha's oldest child who had developed a crush on her in her year stay in the east and _wouldn't_ leave her alone, much to Inuyasha's amusement). She would take it.

Hell it was all she could do not to do a happy dance. Thank you sweet Kami, she thought giddily as she got to her feet. Lord Sesshomaru stopped at the door and paused, "However, we are not done speaking yet Rin. There is the matter as to how you broke the curse that needs to be discussed at a different time."

A chill went down Rin's spine, though surprisingly it wasn't one that predicted her early, imminent death. He had sounded curious, of all things. However she didn't get to ponder much on what exactly he wanted to talk about before he opened the doors to the hallway and stepped into chaos.

_**Chrys**_


End file.
